


Dark Harbor, part deux

by flandusdevilishangel



Category: Dark Harbor (1998), Powder - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandusdevilishangel/pseuds/flandusdevilishangel
Summary: Dedicateion to a fabulously talentd actor, Alan Rickman.Also, dedicated to two more talented actors, Sean Patrick Flanery & Norman Reedus





	Dark Harbor, part deux

DARK HARBOR, part deux

Dedicated to a wonderful, beloved British actor who we lost in 2016: 

Alan Rickman

Fandoms: Powder; Dark Harbor: Flandus  
Characters: David Weinberg, mysterious young man from Dark Harbor, Jeremy "Powder" Reed,

Relationship: David/young man, the young man/Jeremy"Powder"Reed

Note: Since in the original Dark Harbor, Norman "Nahman Reedenstein" Reedus' character of the young man wasn't named; I took the name Dean from Alan Rickman' s reference to the man in the movie - James Dean and the Valentino after another of Nahman's beloved, sexy character - Marco Vandetti, so now the young man is happily named Dean Vandetti. Hope you enjoy.

It had been four weeks since Alexa's funeral, David had managed to move into his new single, free life considerably well with ease, but something was missing, or better yet someone was missing.

 

It had been five weeks since David had last seen his young man, (since Norman Reedus' character didn't have a name in the film, let's call him, Dean Vandetti). David was growing more lonely and depressed over his five week loss. Most people viewed this as him still grieving over Alexa, but only he knew the real reason for the grief, not for Alexa, but for Dean.

Dean and David agreed to separate for a while until they were both confident that no one would question the two of them together or their involvement in Alexa's passing.

But Dean was grewing more and more anxious to be with David again, he wasn't liking being so far away from him. Not that he minded the place David had chose for him, it did allow him to learn to write, to be free to express himself in his artwork, and he was even liking his new dorm mate, Jeremy Reed, but he wasn't fancing the nickname folks had given him, Powder. He would just call his new friend, Reed.

 

Dean was missing the tranquility of the island. While he was there he would picture David and he making a life together there. It showed in his artwork, some of the other guys would make jokes and tease him about it, calling him a queer and a homo, but he would smash one or two of them in the face and call it a day. But when it came to them teasing Jeremy, that was another story, he took to heart. Jeremy was his friend and so naive to guys like these that had to pick and poke fun of those different to feel superior and maculine.

Dean was sitting quietly on his bed with only a small flashlight to light up his current sketches, for he hadn't bother to turn the light on when the sun went down. So he didn't see when Jeremy came into the room just the two of them shared, but when he thought he heard whimpering noises in the corner, he looked up from his art work and looked over in Jeremy's bed direction and called out, "Reed is that you, pal? Are you alright?"

Jeremy sat up, wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, sorry for disturbing you, Dean, I'll go some where else as to not bother you."

Dean got up and walked over to sit down on Jeremy's bed, which by now Jeremy didn't mind him sitting on his bed. 

"What's up, Reed?" Dean asked as he rubbed his shoulders and stroked his head.

"I need to get out of here. I need to go somewhere. Will you come with me and help me, Dean?" Jeremy asked

"Sure Reed, I will help you. In fact, I was just thinking of getting out of here myself. I am missing the island and David." Dean confided to Jeremy.

"Do you think I could come with you and you can show me your island?" Jeremy asked, "That is if David doesn't mind having someone like me around." he added.

"David, wouldn't mind it, if I let him know you need a place to stay. He is a good guy. I know he must be wanting to have people around him by now." Dean said.

Jeremy was so happy, that he didn't hestiate in wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and placing his lips firmly on his. Dean returned the affection by wrapping Jeremy up in his arms and kissing him back.

Jeremy ran his hand down Dean's arm and over to his crotch, playing with the button and zipper till he finally got it open, reaching in to play with Dean's cock. Just as they have been teasing each others with cock play for weeks now.

"Are you ready for more, Reed? Do you think you can handle more? I really want to show you how Much I love you." Dean stated.

"I love you too, Dean. But the other guys were saying how it isn't right for us to feel the way we feel for each others. That it makes us fags and it is wrong." Jeremy said.

"Does it feel wrong to you when I kiss you here?" Dean asked as he kissed Jeremy's neck.

With a moan, Jeremy said, "No".

" How about here?" he asked as he kissed Jeremy's left nipple.

"No." He answered with a sigh and moan.

As Dean laid Jeremy down on the bed, unfastening his jeans and kissing him from nipples to his perfect V line, he asked "Does this feel wrong." Enjoying kissing him like he as doing. 

Jeremy continued to sigh, with a moan and said, "No".

Dean continued to tease and kiss Jeremy. Jeremy moan and groan in pleasurable delights. Sliding and kissing, Dean gets between Jeremy's legs. Grabbing each of Jeremy's gently pushing them apart to get into position. 

"I need to know you're ready for me." Dean whispered to Jeremy as he continued to kiss along the V line. 

As Dean kissed Jeremy's V line, his fingers finding their way to his pucker hole. Working one finger inside, sliding it in and out, to work up to the spot. As he gently worked Jeremy's hole open, he inserted another finger, scissoring his fingers. Jeremy arched his back and groan, not in pain but in a more pleasurble tones.

"That's it, I love the way you are taking my fingers inside you. Do you think you can take something else of mine in?" Dean asked so sweetly.

" Oh yes, Dean, I want you inside me now. As much as it would probably kill me, I want you to fill me." Jeremy told him.

As Dean, thrusted his fingers inside one more time, as he leaned in for a kiss from his Jeremy, he loved thinking of him that way as his. He removed his fingers from his pucker hole, to lift Jeremy's legs on his shoulders and line his cock up with his pucker hole. As he got it lined up, he leaned in to kiss his neck and whisper, "I love you, Jeremy Reed, you are mine."

As Jeremy moaned, he leaned his head back and whispered, "I know, and you are mine, Dean Vandetti." Just as Dean's cock entered and pushed through the fold of his arse. Slowly Dean pushed in and out, getting the right rythm to Jeremy's moans.

Jeremy closed his eyes and tilted his head back, submitting to the darkest desires he was feeling now with Dean. The desires he never wanted to lose.

As Dean continued to push in and out, he slowed to breathing down. Jeremy opened his eyes and asked, "Is anything wrong, Dean."

"No, I just want to enjoy making love to you longer." Dean said, "I have an idea if you are up to it, Reed."

"Does it mean you will still be inside me?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course, it is just I want you to roll over on to all fours." Dean said sweetly.

Dean slid out of Jeremy, so that he could roll over and get on his hands and knees. 

"Is this how you want me, Dean." Jeremy asked shyly

"Yes, your arse is so beautiful, Reed." Dean said as he rubbed the palm of his right hand around on Jeremy's hips and arse. Giving it a slap or two, too which Jeremy jumped a little at the first slap, but leaned back into Dean on the second and third.

As Dean re-entered Jeremy's pucker hole and began the rhythm they shared before. Suddenly like being shocked with lightenng, Dean paused for a moment, with a deep breathly sigh he laid his head on Jeremy's back. He was catching his breathe when Jeremy asked if he was alright.

"Oh I am more than alright, Reed, being inside of you has been the best and greatest thing I have ever did in my life. Thank you for comng here." Dean said as he re-positioned to lay beside Jeremy in a spooning position.

"No thank you Dean for being my friend and being so nice to me here in this place, our hell, that we will soon be leaving." Jeremy said, taking one of Dean' s hand in is.

"I can't wait for you to meet David, but I have to tell him, that you are all mine, I won't share you with anyone, including him, unless you want to." Dean said.

"Can we wait to see if David likes me first?" Jeremy said.

"Oh he will because I like, no I love you Jeremy Reed." Dean said as he placed small sensual kisses on Jeremy's neck.

"And I love you too Dean Vandetti". Jeremy said enjoying Dean's affection.

The two fell asleep on Jeremy's bunk. They didn't care what the other boys said. For they had fell asleep forming a plan to leave there and go out to the island.

As the other boys, snickered and laughed at Dean and Jeremy sleeping together. Jeremy and Dean was getting dressed slowly, waiting for the boys to head out for breakfast. 

When the other boys were all gone out the barracks, Jeremy and Dean grabbed their stuff, shoved it into backpacks and headed out, but not to breakfast. They headed towards the highway and thumbed a ride to the ferry launch post to head out as close to David's island as possible. 

On the ferry, the two talked about their plan, Dean talked about the island and David. When the ferry finally docked at another island just a boat ride away from David's.

Dean told Jeremy to wait by the pier, he was going to see if he could borrow a boat to use.

"Hey Reed, come here." Dean called from up the shore in a row boat.

"Where did you get that Dean?" Jeremy asked.

"I told you, that I was going to see if I could borrow a boat. And I did. Now get in. It is going to take a little longer to row to the island in this thing." Dean said as he helped Jeremy into the boat.

As Dean rowed the boat, he would tell Jeremy all he could remember about the island. Fortunately Alexis had been quite open in her details about the island, including how her granddaddy came about the island and built the house.

Jeremy was fascinated by what Dean shared about the island, he couldn't wait to see it for himself.

Dean stopped rowing for a minute, he looked intently at the other man and his hands moved, fingers lacing together and his hold tightened. A lopsided grin and then he tugged Jeremy closer, just a little bit, testing to see if he'd pull away.

"I just wanted to say … thanks …" Then he covered distance, touching their lips together tentatively, kissing tenderly.

Jeremy's eyes widened and his body jerked, but he didn't pull away. Through their joined hands, Dean would read - see - his shock. When the boy didn't pull away, though, Jeremy blinked and returned the kiss, feeling the warmth spread like water over his body.

"Take this off ..." Dean murmured, tugging at Jeremy's shirt. "I want to touch you."

Feeling the shudder run down his body, Jeremy blinked his eyes open to take in his expression. "Why?" Jeremy asked, unable to help himself. But even as he asked, he was pulling his shirt up, away from his body, and off.

"I said I wanted to touch you," Dean repeated but he said it softly, almost patiently while he grabbed the edge of his shirt to take it off, too. "There. We're even." He looked at all the pale skin, smiling gently, and then he reached for Jeremy, placing a palm on his chest.

There was the thinnest trail of electricity that prefaced the touch and it made Jeremy jump again.

After they dressed, Dean proceeded to row some more. Jeremy asked to to tell him more about what David is like.

"Well he hated being married, though not the idea of being married just the fact of who he was married to Alexis Chandler-Weinberg. She was all about her family and their money. David was miserable. He even stated it was like living a coffin, with Alexis." Dean told Jeremy.

"Well he feels differently with you, Dean. He actually loves you." Jeremy said.

"Well when David and I first started meeting, he told me how Alexis likes to shut things out and though she would volunteer at the soup kitchen, she never liked to be touched by certain people. You know poor people." Dean further explained.

"She is like a real class act of a ......." Jeremy started to say, when Dean added, "Bitch!" "Excellent two great minds, Dean." Jeremy finished.

"Well she did teach me about the different mushrooms that her father planted around the island and how to find certain mushrooms. I 'll teach you, if you like." Dean said, taking hold of Jeremy's hand.

As Dean continued to row and Jeremy continued to listen to him tell tales of the island, David and Alexis. He began to get a better insight on why Dean had to do what he did to help save David from Alexis.

Jeremy was enjoying listening to Dean, when suddenly he spotted an island off the starbird side. "Dean, is that your island?" he asked.

Dean looked up and announced, " Yes it is, there she blows."

Jeremy laughed, while Dean continued to row only faster this time.

Jermey and Dean got out of the boat near the shore, putting their ankles in the water. As they walked on shore, Dean pulled the boat on shore and secured it.

Dean grabbed Jeremy's hand and said, "Come on, it not far just through here." 

The two walked and talked more about the island. Jeremy stopped and looked up steps leading to the main house on the island.

"Well come on, it isn't that impressive." Dean said, grabbing Jeremy's hand.

As the two continued up the walk, Dean saw the front door open and David emerge onto the front porch. David smiled when he saw Dean, but then the smile faded and a puzzled looked came across his face when he noticed Dean was not alone.

"David, I have someone for you to meet." Dean said as he embraced David.

"David, this is my friend Jeremy. We met at school. Jeremy, this is David." Dean said squeezing both David's and Jeremy's hands.

As the trio exchanged hellos, David looked at Dean and pulled him in for a hug. Which a long passionate kiss followed. Jeremy was not sure if he should walk away, leaving the two lovers or stay and show David that he too loved Dean just as much, but he waired for the two to finally break apart.

"How are you doing, sir? Dean has told me about you and your island. " Jeremy said as he extended his hand to shake David's, while still holding tight to Dean's.

Their hands entertwined so tightly went unnoticed by David's but he didn't seem to mind. He had Dean back on the island with him, this time without Alexis, so what if he brought someone with him. 

David did noticed Jeremy was fit and very entrancing in his beauty. He found himself undressing him with his eyes and wondered if he could get him naked.

"Well now that you both are here, you must be hungry?" David asked.

Dean and Jeremy looked at each others and both said, "Yeah we left without eating, wanting to get here as fast as we can."

"Well then we can't have either one of you fading away from hunger, now can we? Let's get you in the house and feed you both." David said.

As the trio made there way inside the house, Dean led Jeremy to the kitchen as David poured all three of them drinks.

"Here we go. Now sit down there and let Chef David cook for you both." David instructed them both.

As David cooked up a great feast of food, both Dean and Jeremy ate like they haven't ate in months.

"Well did they not feed you two up there at that school?" David sat down and watched both boys consume the food.

"Oh yeah they served us something to eat but nothing as this. It wasn't fit to feed a dog." Dean explained with a mouthful of crab salad in his mouth.

"Dean, what have I tried to tell you about talking with your mouth full?" David half attempted to scold him, but was enjoying their consumation and company to really be too hard on him.

"Sorry, but it is just too good to stop eating ." Dean again answered with a mouth full. Jeremy nodded and grunted his agreement.

"Well it is alright, I am just to have you both here. I am glad you both made it here safely." David said, taking a moment to take both the young men's looks in. "So what are your plans after you have finished eating?" David asked either one of them.

"I feel a short nap is in order after all this fine food." Jeremy said.

"That is an excellent idea, Jeremy, as the two of you finish up I will go and prepare the room for us then." David said as he excused himself.

It didn't phase Jeremy or Dean as to what exactly was said. But both said in unison, "Thanks".

As David went to clean up the master suite, he was thinking about how good it was to have Dean back here. Then his thoughts shifted to Jeremy, lovely Jeremy with his chiseled chin, perfect, white, chest. How good it would to see what lays under those tight jeans he was wearing. He was already enjoying thee package; he just couldn't wait to unwrap the package.

As Jeremy and Dean was finishing up, Dean began to clean up the kitchen to which Jeremy helped out. When David reemerged into the kitchen, he noticed how clean everything was. "Well I am impressed, you two didn't have to clean up." David said.

"Now let's get you both upstairs, so you two can lay down and rest. I sit you both up in the master suite, I hope you don't mind? " David announced.

"Where will you be?" Dean asked.

"Where would you like be to be?" David asked him in a challenging way.

"You know how I like a challenge, so how about the mastersuite with us?" Dean answered.

"Is that alright with you, Jeremy?" David asked.

"It is your house, sir, so it would be wise for you to be in the mastersuite." Jeremy agreeing with Dean.

"Very well, then let's head up to our suite." David said as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

The three head upstairs to retire in the mastersuite that soon became their sweet suite


End file.
